The invention relates to protection of personalised information in a hand portable phone in order to avoid this data becoming lost.
During recent years it has become widely used to integrate applications into cellular phones allowing the user to personalize his phone. There is a trend saying that the phones will become even more personalised in the future and therefor there is a clear need for protecting this data.